


Phobias from Down Under

by bracus09



Series: SEAL Team Week 2020 [3]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracus09/pseuds/bracus09
Summary: The reason Sonny develops phobias.
Series: SEAL Team Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599607
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Sonny or Whump
> 
> Too tempting not to do both.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sonny Quinn whistled joyfully as he walked in through the door to Bravo Team cages. It was a beautiful day and his mood reflected it. He smiled slightly around his whistle, satisfied with the way it echoed around the room.

"Not THAT song! It's been…what, seven years? Let it go already!" Clay spoke up from his cage.

Sonny rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter, it's a good song!" He turned around to face Clay Spenser, who continued ribbing Sonny on his musical taste.

"It is a menace! It is an earworm." Clay said, sticking his fingers in his ears.

Sonny glared at Clay. “I refuse to let you ruin my mood on this beautiful day. You just have no respect for good music," he pointed at his blonde-haired teammate. "You, Goldilocks, have no taste!"

"I have no taste!" Clay retorted, slapping his hand on his chest. "At least I like music that doesn’t get stuck in your head for the next five days!"

"It does not! I have never had it stuck in my head that long!" Sonny said.

"Positive proof, Texas. You have the attention span of a gnat!" Clay stated, pointing at the man in question.

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Call Me Maybe is a good song!” 

"If you are a pre-teen girl, maybe! At least I like songs that have lyrics that have a point! I mean really Sonny! ‘Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe.' Any guy knows that if a girl gives them a number, they will call it." Clay tried to make a point.

Sonny just shook his head as he walked to his cage. "Clay, it is a song about…never mind, it's beneath me to even explain that to you."

"Oh, yeah? Well that's a short trip." Clay quipped back.

Sonny paused, a retort brewing on his lips. He stopped himself mid-thought. No. He won't let Clay mess with his perfect day. Sonny just smiled, continuing into his cage to get ready for whatever the day may bring, whistling the same tune.

"Sonny!" Clay yelled.

Sonny walked to the side that he shared with Trent. "Good morning, Trent!" Sonny exclaimed.

Trent stared at him for a moment, amusement forming on his face. "What's got you in such a good mood today?" he asked, checking his medical kit.

Sonny sighed contentedly. "Didn't you look out the window this morning, Trent? It's a perfectly beautiful day!" Sonny spread his arms in an animated gesture. "The birds are chirping, the air is clean… well, it doesn’t smell too bad like jet fuel.” he chuckled. "It's just a wonderful day. I'm going to have a perfect day today. I just know it." Sonny reached up, grabbing a shirt to change into.

Trent smiled as he watched his teammate. "You got laid last night didn’t you." Trent said as walked out with Clay, leaving Sonny to change by himself and get to the team room.

A few minutes later, Jason Hayes assembled his team for the review of an op that they are waiting to get green-lit for. He flipped through his debrief folder as everyone else familiarized themselves with the updates.

Everyone heard the beeping of someone entering the code for the door, and soon it was swinging open, revealing a support personnel. He was carrying a black leather case with him laptop in it.

“Hey Elijah,” Ray said raising his to wave at him. “How was the honeymoon to Australia?”

“Hey guys.” Elijah said, greeting Bravo team. “Australia was ten days of complete bliss. Plenty of sun, sight-seeing and fun in bed.” He said while wagging his eyebrows, which caused the team to laugh.

“You know a vacation there doesn’t sound too bad.” Sonny commented, swinging his chair away from the table.

“You do know that Australia has the highest concentration of venomous creatures in the world, right?” Clay stated, turning his attention to his teammate.

“No one asked for your commentary, Animal Planet.” Sonny retorted back.

Brock couldn’t stay silent either, “And the highest annual amount of shark attacks.”

“No one is going to ruin my perfect day.” Sonny stated turning back around to the table, ignoring the team’s laughter.

Soon the briefing started, and the guys were focused on all the updates. 

During a break, Sonny was looking for a file but couldn’t find it. He turned to the assembled group and asked, “Has anyone seen the Kareem file?”

Several shook their heads, but Elijah poked his head up. “Check under my bag. I saw a few a few files there.”

Sonny walked over to the table where Elijah’s bag was sitting and started to lift it out of the way. "Okay, you get a pass since it’s your first day back, but…" Sonny never finished his sentence as white-hot pain shot through his left hand. "FUCK…OUCH!" he cried out, jerking his hand back. Sonny stared at his hand in horror. Hanging from the space between his thumb and forefinger was a spider. It was black with long legs and must have measured two inches from front to back. Agonizing pain once again shot up his arm. Sonny shook his hand hard. "OW! It won't let go! Get it off!" He shook his hand again, this time harder. The spider lost its hold and sailed onto the conference. It quickly scurried back against a laptop, rearing back, its dangerous fangs twitching menacingly.

Sonny looked down at his assaulted hand. He grimaced in pain, sweat popping up on his brow. "Damnit, that hurts!" He shook his hand, staring at the red welts developing.

Trent dashed to his side. "Are you okay, Sonny?" he asked, examining the hand.

Sonny was breathing hard. "My hand is really throbbing, Trent." He glanced over at the table and his assailant. "Trent, could that spider be poisonous?"

“Spiders have venom, not poison, Sunny.” Clay had to correct Sonny.

“Shut up, Animal Planet!” Sonny snapped back at him.

Blackburn yanked the phone receiver out of its cradle. "We have a possibly venomous spider that just bit an operative. Please send in a gurney and supplies." He turned to everyone else. "It's imperative we catch that spider and take it with us. Find a jar or something with a secure lid?"

Brock nodded his head, staring at the table, a horrified look on his face. "Let’s find something in the kitchen." Ray walked over with Brock and together they started looking for a container. 

Jason, Clay and the rest of the support staff were watching the spider so that they didn’t lose it if it scurried anywhere. Trent grabbed the phone receiver closest to him and dialed the hospital, waving at Sonny to sit down. 

Sonny sighed, sweat trickling down his forehead. He slowly sank into the chair next to the table, cradling his hand.

Trent stared for a moment at his brother. He took a deep breath, pushing down his concern and replacing it with as much professionalism he could muster. Soon, the hospital emergency room picked up the phone so Trent could start a relay. "We have a caucasian male, 36, that has been bitten on the left index finger by a large, black spider. We don't recognize it, but it came out of a bag from an individual that has just returned from a trip to Sydney, Australia." Trent glanced over at the spider warily.

Just then, the door beeped and swung open with Davis carrying in Trent’s medical kit from the cages. “The ambulance is about 7 minutes out.”

The ER doctor immediately responded, "Apply a pressure immobilization bandage to the victim immediately. Start an IV D5W-KVO on the victim and start him on six liters O2. Monitor vitals closely and transport as soon as possible. Also, bring the spider with you if you can. We'll have an entomologist standing by."

"Copy, will put victim on O2 when ambulance gets here," Trent replied, reaching for the bandage materials out of his kit. "Okay Sonny, I’m going to put a pressure immobilization bandage on your arm. It's simple to do. I’ll wrap the entire limb snugly, but not too tight. Starting at the bite, work down to the fingers then back up to the armpit."

Sonny just nodded. Trent squatted next to Sonny, tearing open the wrapping around the bandages. "Okay, Sonny. Let's get this on you." He gently placed a sterile 4x4 over the bite. Carefully, Trent wrapped Sonny's arm.

Sonny leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes in pain.

Trent glanced up in concern as he noticed a twitching beginning on Sonny's cheek. Trent stared intently at Sonny's face, noting the twitch on his cheek. He ran his hands over the bandage. “All done. How are you feeling Sonny?”

Sonny opened his eyes, lifting his head weakly. "Not so good. I'm starting to feel a bit sick, and my mouth is tingling."

Trent nodded. "We'll get you to the hospital and they'll fix you up right away. Don't want this spoiling your perfect day, do we?" he joked lightly.

Sonny smiled. "No, that wouldn't do at all." Trent turned his head to see Brock and Ray had finally found a container they could use to catch the spider.

Jason motioned at his men. "Give us a second to catch this little fucker. The ambulance should be arriving within a few minutes, Sonny, so let's catch this guy and get you out of here." He turned and regarded the tiny assailant, still backed up to a laptop on the table.

Trent returned to Sonny's side, BP cuff and stethoscope in hand. "Sonny? I'm going to get some vitals on you, okay?"

Sonny nodded as Trent palpated his wrist for a pulse.

Clay glanced at the spider warily. "How do you want to do this, Boss? I've got a size 13 shoe with his name on it." Clay reached down to unlace his boot.

Jason sighed. "I'd love nothing more than to let you at him, Kid, but the entomologist has to be able to recognize what kind of spider he is." Jason glanced around, spying a pen on the far side of the table. "Let's try this." He walked over and grabbed it, turning back to the table. "Spenser, hand me that jar. Be ready with the lid when I ask for it."

Clay nodded, handing off the jar and backing away.

Jason glared at him. "Not too far, ya dumbass. I would like you in the same room, you know."

Clay stopped his retreat, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Boss. Normally it’s me in Sonny’s position."

Jason slowly approached the spider. Left alone for a few minutes, the spider had relaxed his stance some, but as Jason approached, it reared back again, exposing its fangs. Jason shuddered. ‘That's disgusting!’ He thought. He carefully prodded at the spider with the pen, which the agitated little spider then quickly attacked. Taking advantage of its distraction, Jason swiftly scooped the spider up and shook it off the pen into the jar. "KID!" he shouted, dropping the pen, holding the jar at arm's length.

Clay dashed up, slamming the lid on the jar and screwing it on tight.

Jason pulled out his pocketknife and put a small hole in the top. "There," he said, sighing. "Now, that wasn't so bad."

"Whatever you say, Boss," Clay responded, eyeing the jar with suspicion. He shuddered as the spider scurried around, trying in vain to climb up the sides.

"Pretty fast for an old man, Boss," Sonny mumbled from his seat. He swallowed hard, trying to rid his mouth of the excess spit he all the sudden noticed. "Uh, Trent, I seem to be drooling a lot. My arms feel weird, too." He looked down, watching as the muscles on his arms began to twitch slightly.

Ray opened the door, motioning for the EMT’s with the gurney from the ambulance to enter the room. He looked up at Trent, who was walking towards him and Jason.

Trent stopped the EMTs. "Get him on the gurney; I'll be right back." He continued over to his 1IC and 2IC.

"How is he, Trent?" Ray asked.

Trent sighed. "His BP is already going up, and he's beginning to show muscle twitching. We can be relatively sure that the venom from whatever kind of spider that is, is responsible for the Sonny’s condition."

Jason clenched his jaw. "Is he going to be okay?"

Trent looked back at his brother. "I don't know, Boss, I really don't know." Trent walked back over to Sonny, ready to assist the EMTs.

Sonny was quickly placed on the stretcher and wheeled out.

***

Sonny laid on the stretcher, listening to the howling of the siren. His whole body was out of control, muscles twitching all on their own. He felt sweat rolling down his face and his stomach was doing flip-flops. He swallowed hard. ‘Okay, this is starting to ruin my day.’ Sonny coughed and glanced at Trent, who was taking his BP on the ride to the hospital.

Trent released the cuff, looking up at his brother. He smiled slightly, grabbing for the radio the EMTs had to communicate with the hospital. "Portsmouth, this is Ambulance 12. New vitals. Pulse is 110, respirations are 25, BP is 150/110. Also, Portsmouth, muscle spasms are intensifying."

"10-4, Ambulance 12. Administer 10 milligrams Diazepam and continue monitoring vitals."

"10-4, Portsmouth." Trent set down the radio, reaching for the requested medication. Trent pulled out the pre-filled syringe of Diazepam, quickly administering the drug to his brother. He looked down at Sonny, watching as the muscle spasms lessened. "We're almost there, Sonny. How do you feel?"

"Not so good, Trent. I feel…sick…" Suddenly Sonny struggled to sit up.

Trent quickly pulled off the O2 mask and helped Sonny roll onto his side as he vomited.

Trent supported his head as Sonny continued to vomit. Finally, he subsided, rolling onto his back again. "S…sorry," he slurred, breathing hard, sweat pouring down his face.

"It's okay, Sonny, you're going to be okay." Trent tried to reassure him.

Sonny stared hard at Trent for a moment, trying to keep the fear out of his eyes. "Sure I am." He smiled slightly. "This is my perfect day, remember?" Sonny closed his eyes, grimacing in pain.

Trent looked out the window, trying to estimate their ETA to the Naval Medical Center Portsmouth. It seemed like the ambulance ride was taking forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From bad to worse.

The automatic doors to Portsmouth Emergency hissed open as EMTs and Trent wheeled the gurney into the hospital. 

Dr. Jones stalked down the long hallway towards Trent, who was attending to Sonny. He stopped, next to the gurney, looking down at his patient. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Sonny coughed again. He raised his hand, trying to control his movements. "Not so good, Doc. My arm is killing me, and my stomach really hurts."

Dr. Jones nodded, looking up at Trent's concerned face. "Bring him this way." He pointed at Treatment Two.

A short man sporting thick, black-framed glasses joined them. He looked down at Sonny. "Hmm… interesting symptoms. Where's the specimen?"

Dr. Jones introduced the man to Trent and an ailing Sonny. "This is Dr. Rich Stanton. He's an entomologist from Old Dominion University. Hopefully, he can identify your attacker."

Trent handed Stanton the jar, which he studied closely.

A nurse walked up behind Trent, stepping around him and one of the EMTs, trying to get to the nurses’ station. Unbeknownst to her, there was a small patch of water on the floor right under her foot. She slipped, flailing out with her arms, trying to steady herself. Her right arm smacked the spider's jar right out of Dr. Stanton's hand, sending it sailing through the air.

Trent stared in horror as the jar shattered on contact with the floor. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted as the little spider scurried across the hallway.

One of the EMTs lifted his foot, ready to stop the spider in any way possible. "I GOT IT!" he shouted, poised to squish the spider.

"NO!" Dr. Stanton shouted, extending his arm. "We need it alive! Don't kill it!"

The EMT dropped his foot, leaping out of the way of the little vermin.

The spider scampered down the hall towards the nurses’ station, hospital personnel leaping out of its way.

Dr. Jones looked ahead to see two nurses, chatting back and forth, completely oblivious to the situation. "Watch it!" Dr. Jones shouted.

The two women looked at Dr. Jones, then down in horror at their attacker. Simultaneously they screamed, scrambling on top of the nurses’ station desk.

The little spider ran into the corner of the nurses’ station, under the coffeepot, where it turned around, rearing back and exposing its fangs.

Dr. Jones skidded to a stop, spreading his arms out to stop the flow of people behind him. "Everybody FREEZE!" he shouted with authority. "Everyone needs to calm down. Then, we'll try to catch it." He motioned for the two nurses to climb down off the nurses’ station desk.

Dr. Stanton calmly walked forward, a new specimen jar and a magazine in hand. "I think I can take it from here, Doctor. I'll let you know when I know something about this little guy." He walked up to the spider as Dr. Jones walked back to Sonny's gurney and Trent, who had never left his brother's side. The rest of the crowd slowly dispersed.

Carefully, Dr. Stanton scooped the spider into the jar, securing the lid. As he walked by Sonny's gurney, Dr. Jones grabbed his arm.

"He’s heading towards critical," he said in low tones. "I need to know everything about this spider, and I need to know it now."

Dr. Stanton glanced down at the ailing man on the gurney. "I'll go upstairs and get right on it."

Trent looked down at Sonny, smiling. "You should've seen it Sonny. I've never seen so many people move so fast."

Sonny smiled weakly, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Must've been some sight. Full-grown adults jumping out of the way of a two-inch spider." Another round of coughing gripped him as Dr. Jones and Trent wheeled him into the treatment room.

"Let's get you taken care of, Sonny," Dr. Jones said, pulling out his stethoscope.

"Sonny, I'm going to get a new BP on you okay?" Trent asked, grabbing the cuff. "Sonny?" he asked again, when his brother didn't respond. Trent leaned in closer. "Sonny, can you hear me? Doc," Trent said, his eyes wide in concern, "he just lost consciousness." Trent quickly inflated the BP cuff and got a reading.

Dr. Jones pulled off his stethoscope. "He's got bilateral rales. What's his BP?"

Trent shook his head, his concern mounting. "180/120. Doc…" The treatment room door opening interrupted Trent.

Dr. Smith walked into the room. He stared down at the unconscious man.

Dr. Jones looked at him. "How's your patient, Dr. Smith?"

Dr. Smith shook his head. "He didn’t survive. How's your patient? Has anyone figured out what kind of spider bit him?"

Dr. Jones shook his head. "Not yet, but they're working on it." He leaned over Sonny, staring at the unresponsive paramedic. "Sonny?" he asked loudly. "Sonny can you hear me?" Dr. Jones watched intently for a moment, searching for any response by Sonny. Dr. Jones shook his head. "He's totally unresponsive. We're going to have to intubate. Dr. Smith, give me a hand." Working quickly, the two doctors intubated Sonny and got him on a ventilator. Dr. Jones watched Sonny twitch slightly. "He's still twitching too much for my liking. With all that fluid in his lungs, ventilating him will be hard enough without him getting a pneumothorax on top of the edema. That could kill him."

Dr. Smith nodded. "Do you think you'll have to paralyze him, Dr. Jones?"

Dr. Jones sighed. "I hope not. Let's give the Diazepam one more try. Carol, give him 10 milligrams Diazepam and 2 milligrams morphine. Also, let's give him 20 milligrams Furosemide."

Carol, the nurse in the room, nodded, quickly walking to the drug cabinet.

Dr. Jones turned to Trent. "Can you get me another BP reading."

Trent quickly inflated the BP cuff. He listened for a moment, shaking his head slightly, then released the cuff, pulling his stethoscope from his ears. "It's up to 200/140, Doc."

Dr. Jones pursed his lips in concern, looking at Dr. Smith, who returned his concerned glance.

"Propranolol?" Dr. Smith asked.

Dr. Jones nodded. "I think so. Carol, also give him 1 milligram Propranolol, IV." He looked at Trent and then looked up as the treatment room phone rang.

Carol walked over and answered it. "Treatment Two…Just a second." She looked over at Jones. "Dr. Jones, its Rich Stanton."

Dr. Jones took the receiver from him. "This is Dr. Jones. What have you got for me, Rich?" He paused, listening. "You're kidding…" Dr. Jones clenched his jaw as he listened.

Trent watched the tension mount on the doctor's face. ‘This can't be good. God, what is that damn spider?’

"Okay, thanks, Rich." Dr. Jones turned to his nurse, hanging up the phone. "Carol, I want a CBC, arterial blood gases, electrolytes and creatinine. Tell the lab I need the results stat."

Dr. Jones paused, glancing over at Sonny. "Dr. Stanton checked twice. There's no doubt. Sonny was bitten by a Sydney Funnel Web Spider. A male, to be exact, whose venom is about five times more potent than the female. He's contacting some university colleagues down there to find any treatment protocol they may know. He did tell me one thing, though." Jones sighed, pursing his lips. "There's no antivenin in the United States. It’s all in Australia."

Trent stared at him in shock. ‘There's no antivenin available?’ "Doc, did he say how lethal this spider is?"

Dr. Jones looked at Trent. "People have been known to survive without the antivenin…but the mortality rate is very high."

All three men looked back at Sonny's deceptively peaceful face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The turning point!

Trent paced the waiting room impatiently, waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. How many times have I done this? I swear, Bravo is trying give me gray hairs every day. It'll be a miracle if I make forty with one hair of color left on my head. 

Trent alternated between anger and concern over Sonny's critical condition. It's just so pointless. Bitten by an Australian spider in Virginia? Don't we have enough danger to worry about? He looked up to see Davis leading the charge with the rest of the team walking down the ER hallway. “Trent, how's Sonny?"

Trent sighed, glancing down the hallway towards Sonny's room. "They're still working on him. He's on a ventilator and is still unconscious.”

“Did they figure out what kind of spider?” Ray asked.

Trent nodded. "Yeah. It's a very dangerous spider from Australia. Elijah just returned from his honeymoon from Sydney. He must have inadvertently brought it back with him. Dr. Stanton said the males of these species wander when they are looking for a mate. He was in pretty bad shape when we arrived." Trent glanced down the hall towards the treatment room. 

Davis shook her head, sitting down in a chair. "Of all the…Trent, is Sonny going to be okay?"

Trent's jaw clenched, his gaze shifting to the floor. "We don't know, Lisa. There's no antivenin in the US for this spider and the mortality rate is very high for significant envenomation. It really depends on how much venom Sonny received." He sat down next to Lisa, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. He flashed her a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay. If anyone can beat this, Sonny can. You know Sonny, he’s built like a Texan.”

Lisa nodded. "I suppose so." She laid her head back on the wall.

***

"Come on, Sonny, you can beat this," Dr. Jones muttered, staring down at Sonny. In his hand was the latest lab report. "Atraxotoxin," he said, shaking his head. "I'm really starting to hate that toxin." Dr. Jones opened the door, staring down the hall towards the waiting room, he could see the team seated, waiting on news. ‘I wish I had better news.’ He walked silently down the hallway to update them on Sonny's condition.

Jason and Trent stood up, meeting Dr. Jones halfway, the rest of the team right behind him.

Dr. Jones nodded at him. "I'm glad we are going to have someone to stay with him."

Jason spoke up before anyone else could. “Doc, how's Sonny?"

"Holding his own. The lab has identified the toxin affecting him. It's called Atraxotoxin. It's a presynaptic neurotoxin that causes spontaneous muscle contractions. Until we get the antivenin from Australia, the doctors we contact could only recommend that we treat the symptoms as they occur."

"What does that mean, doc?" Clay asked.

"That means we treat his symptoms and hope he can survive long enough to rid his body of the poison or the antivenin gets here. Whichever comes first. We've got him on a vent to help counteract the pulmonary edema. He's going up to intensive care in a few minutes, but you can see him now if you'd like." Dr. Jones explained

The team nodded, speechless. All this modern medicine and you can only treat the symptoms, not the cause? He finally managed to find his voice. "That'd be great, Doc." Jason and the team followed Dr. Jones into Sonny's room.

They silently walked up to Sonny's bed, each taking a moment to give him words of encouragement. 

Dr. Jones watched Bravo team for a moment, cursing the dumb luck that landed Sonny in that bed in the first place. He shook his head, silently leaving the room.

Clay laid his hand over Sonny's, squeezing slightly. "You hang in there, Sonny. There're a lot of people who want to see you up and about, running your mouth again." He stared at Sonny's face, searching for some clue that his brother had heard him. But there was none. Sonny lay there, deathly still, the muscle spasms long gone.

Ray squeezed his shoulder. He looked at the still form of his annoying brother. "Sonny? Wake up soon, okay? The kids are anxious to see you again. We all want to see you're smiling face, Sonny. So, don't stay asleep too long, okay?" 

Jason watched as his team stood vigil over Sonny. He thought back to the first time Sonny had come over for dinner. Alana had been unsure of him, at first. He had been so young and seemed so rash and impulsive that Alana had had her doubts about Jason adding him to the team. Eventually, like most other people Sonny had ever encountered, he won her over with kindness, caring and genuine honesty. These days, Sonny was a regular figure at any of their houses, their families treating him like one of the family, which pleased Jason to no ends. The door opening interrupted Jason's thoughts. Two hospital orderlies entered the room to take Sonny up to the ICU.

The team stood silently in the hallway as they watched Sonny being wheeled to the elevator.

Dr. Jones walked up to the team, and they looked up at Dr. Jones. "Doc, anything new on Sonny's condition?" Jason asked.

Dr. Jones pursed his lips. "Yes, although it isn't good news."

Jason clenched his jaw, closing his eyes in pain. "What is it, Doc?"

Dr. Jones sighed. "I just talked to the experts in Sydney. While the muscle tremors have stopped, I'm afraid Sonny's not out of the woods, yet. According to the doctors in Sydney, this stage of the envenomation will end soon, only to be replaced by severe hypotension, and possible cardiac failure. We're going to have to watch Sonny very closely for the next few days… It is our hope that we get the antivenin late tomorrow.," Dr. Jones added quietly.

Clay dropped his head. ‘God, how much worse can this get?’ "What do we do, Doc? What now?"

Jones shrugged. "We do the only thing we can do, and that is to treat Sonny's symptoms as they occur and try to give his body time to recover. That's all anyone can do."

***

Lisa walked into Sonny's room, pausing at the sight of Dr. Jones standing by Sonny's bed. She glanced at her watch. His shift ended hours ago, but he's still here. She walked up next to him, staring down at one of her favorite SEAL. "How is he, Dr. Jones?" she asked quietly.

Dr. Jones shrugged. "The same. He hasn't gotten any worse, but he hasn't gotten any better, either."

Lisa shook her head. "Give him time. Sonny will bounce back. He always does. You should go home and get some sleep."

Dr. Jones shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving Sonny to anyone else. No intern is going to take care of him, he’s my patient."

Lisa nodded slightly. She liked that Dr. Jones wanted to be on every aspect of Sonny’s care, because it was her Sonny that was lying in that bed, not some unknown SEAL. 

Suddenly, the monitors behind Sonny began to beep wildly. Dr. Jones's head snapped around, staring at them. "V-fib!" He shouted, pulling the pillows out from under Sonny's head. "Get a crash cart, STAT!" he yelled at Lisa as he began chest compressions. Lisa took off out the door to get more medical personnel. Dr. Jones looked down at his patient. "Damn it, Sonny, don't do this!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimpses of the bromance.

Clay tossed restlessly in bed, trying to catch even a little sleep, but he couldn't get his mind off Sonny. He glanced over at Rebecca, who seemed to have finally drifted off. They had lain in bed for some time, talking and Clay drawing strength from her.

Not wanting to disturb his bed partner, Clay carefully and quietly swung out of bed, pulling on his pants and walking to the kitchen. The cool kitchen floor felt good on his bare feet as he padded over to the patio door and walked outside onto his patio. The late-night air was cool, the quiet only broken by chirping crickets. He looked to the east. The predawn light was casting a pink glow in the sky as the night's stars began to fade. Clay inhaled deeply though his nose, trying to unwind. Jason and Clay had finally been shooed from Sonny's side by Lisa, who insisted they both go home and get some sleep, promising to call if Sonny's condition changed. Clay had at last reluctantly agreed, hesitant though he was to leave.

Clay glanced up at the sky, losing himself in the stars. While not an overly religious man by nature, Clay now closed his eyes and silently prayed for his brother’s life to anyone who might be listening.

After a few minutes, Clay walked back into the apartment and returned to his bedroom. He carefully lay down in bed, so as not to disturb Rebecca. Clay tried to sleep, but his concern over Sonny prevented it.

The ringing of his phone startled him. He sat straight up, his stomach in knots. The phone rang again. Clay reached over and picked it up, glancing at Rebecca, who had been awakened by the ringing. "Hello?" he asked tentatively. "Hi, Lisa…No, I wasn't sleeping. What's wrong? Is it Sonny?" He looked back at Rebecca, fear in his eyes, his jaw clenched. "I'll be right there." He hung up the phone, leaping out of bed.

Rebecca sat up staring at him. "Clay, what's wrong? What happened?"

Clay hastily pulled on his pants, rummaging through the dresser for a shirt and socks. "Sonny's taken a turn for the worse. His heart stopped just a few minutes ago. They got him back, but he's critical."

Clay, without another word he snatched the car keys off the dresser and walked out the door, Rebecca watching as he walked out the door.

***

Jason and Clay reached the hospital at the same time and rushed up to the ICU nurses' station, glancing around, looking for anyone on Bravo. Seeing no one, they made a beeline for Sonny's room, stopping abruptly as the door opened and Dr. Jones walked out. "Doc…Sonny?" Clay asked fearfully.

Dr. Jones sighed. "We've managed to stabilize him. I'm afraid he's entered the second stage--his blood pressure is now very low. That sudden drop may have been what caused his heart to stop. I've got him on medication now to stabilize his heart and try to bring up his BP. That's all I can do…for now."

Jason stared at the doctor. Dr. Jones looked haggard and tired. A shadow was forming on his face, indicating a need for a good shave, and circles underlined bloodshot eyes. "Doc, maybe you should go home and get some sleep," Jason suggested.

Dr. Jones shook his head. "No. Not yet, anyway." He walked away, ending the conversation.

Jason sighed, looking over at Lisa. She smiled slightly.

"I already tried that, Jason. He wouldn't listen." Lisa replied.

Jason looked at the retreating back of the doctor. "He cares a lot, doesn't he Lisa?"

Lisa walked up to Jason and Clay; her hands stuffed in her pockets. "More than we'll ever know. But I guess that’s why he’s a doctor.”

Clay smiled. "Can we see Sonny?"

"Sure, Clay, come on in." Lisa responded

They followed Lisa into Sonny's room.

***

Clay and Jason stopped in surprise as they returned from a breakfast in the cafeteria a few hours later. Sitting patiently in the waiting room were Trent, Brock, Ray and Blackburn. Clay smiled slightly, looking at Jason. "Somehow I just knew they'd all be here." He looked at the clock. Clay and Jason walked in, the four members of Bravo standing up to greet them.

"Clay. Jason. How you two holding up?" Blackburn asked, concerned.

Jason shrugged. "Fine, Eric. We'll be okay."

Blackburn nodded. "How's Sonny? Lisa called us first thing this morning and updated us on his condition. Any change?"

Clay shook his head. "Not really. He's stabilized…for now."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Brock interjected; eyes hopeful.

Clay shrugged. "I guess. I…I just don't know how much more of this his body can take."

Everyone was silent, watching Clay in concern. Their youngest brother was exhausted, worry creasing his handsome features.

"It'll be okay, Clay," Trent said quietly. "Sonny's strong. He won't give up without one hell of a fight."

Clay just nodded, staring at the doors of the ICU.

*****

Clay sighed as he stared at his still brother. "Okay, Sonny. It's been long enough now. Three days is plenty of time for you to decide to come back."

Sonny's BP had been slowly coming back up after his cardiac arrest, and his condition had stabilized with the initial cardiac incident being the only one he'd had. The antivenin is helping once it got here, but there was plenty of damage done.

Clay was beyond exhaustion. He'd spent every waking hour, and even a few sleeping ones, at the hospital. He'd taken emergency leave from the Teams, knowing that he was way too distracted to be able to do his job well. Blackburn had agreed, pushing his leave request through the proper channels swiftly.

Clay rubbed his beard. He looked down at Sonny, his relaxed facial features making him look vulnerable. ‘Come on, brother! I know you're in there!’ Clay squeezed Sonny's hand gently.

Lisa paused in the doorway, a cup of coffee in each hand. She stared at the Kid of Bravo as he gripped Sonny's hand with both of his. "Clay," she said quietly, "I brought you some coffee." Lisa walked around Sonny's bed to Clay.

Clay looked up, gently setting Sonny's hand back on the bed. He took one of the cups. "Thanks, Davis. I really need this."

Lisa shook her head. "No, Clay, what you really need is some sleep. Real sleep in a real bed, not in a hospital chair.” she added, smiling as she ruffled his blonde curls.

Clay nodded. "I know. But I need to be here, Davis, I have to be here for Sonny."

"I guess so," Lisa smiled. "Still, you really need an honest night's sleep. Not these two- or three-hour cat naps you take in that chair," she said, pointing. Her hand dropped suddenly as she stared at Sonny.

Clay's head swiveled around. He stared at Sonny's face, not believing his eyes. "Davis…did you see what I just saw?"

She nodded. "His eyelids…they moved!"

Clay once more grabbed Sonny's hand squeezing gently but firmly. "Sonny? Can you hear me? Open your eyes, brother."

Again, Sonny's eyelids twitched. In Clay's hand, his fingers moved slightly.

Clay turned his head towards Lisa. "Go tell the nurses."

Lisa nodded, dashing towards the door.

Clay looked back at his brother. "That's it, Sonny. Time to wake up. Open your eyes. Come on, open them."

Sonny's eyelids fluttered again. Slowly, they cracked open, his blue and tired eyes looking about.

Clay tightened his grip on Sonny's hand. "Welcome back, brother."

Sonny's eyes turned towards the voice. He just stared at Clay, visibly relaxing at the sight of his brother.

Dr. Jones burst into the room, with Lisa and a nurse right behind him. He swiftly approached the bed. "Sonny? Just take it easy, you're going to be fine. You're at Portsmouth. You've been unconscious for a while, but you're okay, now." He turned to the nurse. "Carol, I want a fresh set of vitals. Clay, could you and Lisa wait outside? I'll let you know when I'm done examining him."

Clay nodded, glancing down at Sonny. He flashed his brother a reassuring smile. "Take care, Sonny. I'll be back in a little while. Don't give Dr. Jones too much trouble."

Sonny smiled slightly around the ventilator, the light beginning to return to his eyes.

Clay grabbed Lisa’s hand and they as they left the room, gave it a gentle squeeze. They had phone calls to make.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the mend.

Lisa sighed in exasperation, throwing an annoyed glance at who Sonny called the youngest member of Bravo a variety of nicknames. "Clay, would you please stop fidgeting? Dr. Jones's only been in there for 10 minutes. He'll let us know how Sonny is as soon as he can."

Clay nodded, making a conscious effort to hold still. He was antsy to find out about his brother's condition. "I know, Davis, I just hate the wait."

Lisa smiled. "And, you say Sonny's impatient. In some ways you and he are two peas in a pod."

Clay rolled his eyes. "No way. There's only one Sonny Quinn."

Dr. Jones walked out of the ICU, smiling broadly. "I think Sonny's going to be fine. His vitals are stabilizing, and his edema is clearing. If he continues this way, I'll take him off the ventilator and move him to a regular room tomorrow."

Clay and Lisa sighed in unison. "Thank God," Lisa whispered.

"Can I see him again, Doc?" Clay asked hopefully.

Dr. Jones nodded. "Sure, on one condition. Only a five-minute visit, then both of you go home and sleep for at least 12 hours. Deal?"

Clay smiled. "Deal, Doc, as long as you do the same." Dr. Jones looked about as bad as Clay, for he had refused to turn over Sonny's treatment to anyone, including Dr. Smith who helped him the first day in the ER.

Dr. Jones smiled. "Okay. I guess I had that coming."

Clay returned his smile. "Yep. If not from me, then it would have come from any of the nurses on this floor."

His smile faded, replaced by warm gratitude. "Doc…thanks. Thanks for everything. I…" Clay's voice trailed off as words escaped him.

Dr. Jones smiled. "You're welcome, Clay. I'm just glad everything is turning out for the best. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I have a date with my bed." He turned and walked toward the elevator. After a few steps, Dr. Jones paused. He turned back, still smiling. "Five minutes, Clay. I have your CO’s number, so I will call him and make sure you keep your end of the deal."

Lisa jumped in before Clay could say a word. "Don't worry, Doctor, I'll make sure he goes home." She eyed Clay with mock sternness.

Dr. Jones nodded as the elevator door opened. He walked in and turned around, staring back out at Clay and Lisa as the doors closed. He smiled again, despite himself. ‘Good job, Sonny. I knew you had it in you to beat this thing.’

Clay slowly walked into Sonny's room, Lisa a step behind him. He looked down, sighing in relief to see Sonny's blue eyes looking up at him. Sonny smiled slightly around the endotracheal tube as Lisa grasped his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Sonny. Welcome back," she whispered.

Sonny nodded sleepily.

Clay stepped around behind Lisa. "You look pretty tired, Texas. We'll come back later. You get some sleep, okay?"

Sonny stared hard at Clay's exhausted face. He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Clay smiled, nodding. "I know, I know, we don't look so hot either, huh?"

Sonny nodded back, smiling again.

Lisa slapped Clay playfully. "Speak for yourself, Clay."

Sonny's smiled broadened.

Clay patted Sonny on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Sonny."

Lisa bent over, gently kissing Sonny on the forehead. "Pleasant dreams, Sonny Quinn," she whispered.

Sonny nodded, closing his eyes.

Lisa and Clay just stood there watching Sonny. When they were sure he was asleep, they quietly left the room.

*****

Clay smiled broadly as he walked into Sonny's room. Once he'd known that Sonny was going to be okay, he and Lisa had gone to their homes and slept straight through to the following day. After a long, hot shower, Clay felt like a new man.

Clay paused in the doorway, staring at the sleeping form of his brother. Color had returned to Sonny's face and he was resting peacefully. He'd been taken off the ventilator earlier that morning, right before he was moved out of the ICU and into a regular room. Clay backed up quietly, trying to leave without disturbing his resting partner.

Sonny stirred, opening his eyes. He smiled as he caught sight of Clay, "Clay," he said quietly, his voice still hoarse from the breathing tube. "Come in."

Clay pushed the door open and walked back into Sonny's room. "Sonny. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Sonny shrugged. "I wasn't really asleep, anyway." He stared hard at Clay. "You look a lot better than the last time I saw you, Poster Boy."

Clay chuckled. "So, do you. How are you feeling?"

Sonny nodded. "Better. I still feel like I was run over by a freight train, and I sleep a lot. But, every time I wake up, I feel just a little better."

"Has Dr. Jones said how long you're going to be cooped up in here?" Clay asked.

"Probably about a week, if I continued to get better." Sonny rolled his eyes. "I'm already stir crazy; in a week I'll be climbing the walls to get out of here." He said.

Clay quietly said, "You almost died. You gave us all quite a scare, Sonny."

Sonny blinked heavy eyelids as he looked at Clay. "Sorry."

Clay smiled. "That's okay, I've decided that one of your jobs is to give me gray hairs." He pointed at his brother, amusement lighting his eyes. "You do a very good job at that, Sonny."

Sonny smiled widely; his brother's amusement was infectious. "Glad to do my part. But, Goldilocks, come on, this really wasn't my fault."

Clay's smile turned into a chuckle. "It never is, Sonny, it never is." He broke into a laugh, relieved when his brother joined him.

Sonny laid his head back on the pillow, sighing contently. Once again, his eyelids grew heavy. Sonny stifled a yawn, looking over at his partner, apologetically.

Clay smiled fondly. "It's okay, Sonny. You get some sleep. I'll come by later, okay?"

Sonny nodded allowing his eyes to close.

Clay walked towards the door. Suddenly, he heard Sonny let out a loud groan. Clay spun around, swiftly approaching Sonny's side. "Sonny? What is it? What's wrong?" Clay's eyes were wide in concern as he stared down at his brother.

Sonny opened his eyes, looking up at Clay. "I just thought of what all the fun the guys are going to have with this when I get back to base." He groaned again.

Clay's concern was replaced with amusement. "Oh, we are going to have a heyday." Clay chuckled as Sonny let out another melodramatic groan.

"FUCK!" Sonny groaned

*****

Jason walked into of the team room, travel mug of coffee in hand. He jumped back as he was nearly bowled over by his tardy Texan teammate. "Sonny!" he exclaimed, swallowing hard, trying to dislodge his heart from his throat. "Hurry up! You don't want to be late on your first day back!"

Sonny stripped off his t-shirt as he darted up to his cage. "I know, Jason, I know. My alarm didn’t go off, then the traffic was awful. Man, you wouldn't believe how many really SLOW drivers there are on the str…AHHH!" he exclaimed, jumping back from his opened cage door.

Jason covered his mouth with a hand, trying hard not to laugh out loud. He failed, which earned him a cold glare from his brother.

Sonny shifted his glare back to his open cage, shaking his head in annoyance at the large plastic spiders that hung from fishing line attached to the top of the frame. They twisted around swinging back and forth gently, giving Sonny the chills. "Clay!" he shouted, spinning around, searching for his blonde teammate. Sonny paused as an ominous noise echoed from the hallway.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Watch out for the SPIDERS!"

Sonny threw his shirt down on the bench in annoyance, running in the direction of the shout. "Clay! Where are you? Wait until I get my hands on you!"

Jason watched as Sonny dashed off in search of his mischievous brother. Well, glad to see things are back to normal. Chuckling, he followed his brother towards the briefing room.


End file.
